Ultima V Walkthrough
This is a page for Ultima V walkthroughs. =First Walkthrough= Welcome to the Ultima V quick guide. This is a quick guide detailing what you need to do to beat Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny. Things have not fared well for Britannia since you were made the Avatar. Lord British undertook an expedition to the underworld and has not been heard from for some time. In his place, he left Lord Blackthorn, who has become increasingly tyrannical. He has consolidated his grip on power and has codified the Eight Virtues into law. Some people, notably your former companions, are resisting his rule and have summoned you here to help them. Also, three horrible beasts from the Underworld, known as the Shadowlords, have arisen and are terrifying all of Britannia. You sure have your work cut out for you! Character Creation If you have a character from Ultima IV transfer it in now. Otherwise, you will have to create a new character. The process is the same as it was in Ultima IV: the gypsy will ask you several questions, and you must pick the virtue that corresponds with the class you want to play (or you could always answer from the heart and let the chips fall where they may). Once you have done that, you proceed on with the game. Game Objectives You must do several things to beat the game. # Collect four items belonging to Lord British that you will need to brave the Underworld: ## the Crown - found on the rooftop of Blackthorn's castle ## the Sandalwood Box - found in Lord British's room by playing "Stones" ## the Scepter - found in Stonegate (watch out for Shadowlords) ## the Amulet - Underworld (under Destard) # Kill the Shadowlords ## Learn the names of each Shadowlord ### Falsehood - Faulinei ### Hatred - Astaroth ### Cowardice - Nosfentor ## Find the shards corresponding to each Shadowlord ### Shard of Falsehood - Underworld (Deceit) ### Shard of Hate - Underworld (Covetous) ### Shard of Cowardice - Underworld (Hythloth) ## Take the shards to the keep opposite each Shadowlord, Yell his name and throw the Shard into the Flame # Go to Dungeon Doom in the Underworld, beat it and rescue Lord British Learning Words of Power Your character doesn't have to actually learn the Words of Power (or the Mantras). If you already know them, or if you are using this cheat sheet, you can safely skip this step. Otherwise, here is a good list of where to learn each Word of Power. The words of power for the seven surface dungeons are known only by the members of the Great Council, who are either captured or in hiding. The word of power for Dungeon Doom must be learned from the Codex. Starting Out * You begin the game at Iolo's hut, which is located in the woods near Yew. * Talk to the horse here for fun. His name is Smith, and he will give you an important clue. Important, that is, to Ultima IV. Empath Abbey * Lord Michael will tell you to seek out a daemon in the eastern deserts to find out more about the Shadowlord of Hatred. * Ask Lord Michael about the grappling hook (i.e. grapple), and he will give it to you. You can use it to climb over some mountainous terrain. * Cory, the cook, will give you some food if you ask for it. * Tim, the bard, will tell you to seek out Lord Kenneth to learn the harpsichord. * Julia and Toshi will join your party. Yew * Tactus, the armourer at the Darkwatch Armoury, will tell you to speak to Judge Dryden if you tell him you support the Oppression. * Chamfort, owner of the Arms of Justice, will give you the Resistance password (DAWN) if you tell him Terrance sent you, the Mantra of Justice (BEH) and tell you to speak to Landon, who is located behind his fireplace. * Landon, the leader of the Resistance, tells you that Lord British's crown can be found in Blackthorn's castle. He suggests you seek out Sir Simon in Spiritwood for help. * Jaana, in the Resistance tunnels, will join you. * Greymarch, in the Resistance tunnels, will ask if you have seen his son Froed. If you tell him you have seen him in Skara Brae, he will tell you to seek out Sir Simon on the isle west of Spiritwood to find out the location of Lord British's scepter. * Judge Dryden will suggest that you ask Archmage Flain in Skara Brae about the Oppression if you tell him Tactus told you to speak to him. * Jeremy, the chef at the Slaughtered Lamb, will give you five skeleton keys for 30 or 50 gold. * Jerome, Jeremy's imprisoned brother, will tell you about the Lord British apparition that sometimes appears when you rest. * Felespar, an imprisoned Great Councilor, will give you the Word of Power for Wrong (MALUM) if you know the Resistance password. * Mario and his son Aleyn are being unjustly held in the stocks. If you have two lockpicks, you can free both of them for karma. Britain * Grayson will tell you the Mantra of Compassion and give a little information about Shrine quests. * Eb, the busboy, will tell you about Glass Swords and suggest you speak to his friend Malik in Moonglow. * Terrance, in Britain, will tell you about the Resistance and tell you to speak to Chamfort in Yew. * Telila, the maid, will tell you about Annon, Grayson, and tell you to speak to Bullweir in Jhelom about the Mystic Arms. * Gwenno, Iolo's wife, will join your party. * Annon, who appears in the Inn during the evening/night, will tell you the Word of Power for Despise if your Karma is high enough. Lord British's Castle * Treanna, in the stables, will mention that a mage named Bandaii in Paws claims a talking horse exists. If you can tell her his name (Smith), she will tell you he lives in Iolo's barn (the start of the game). * Desiree will tell you about Lord Stuart the Hungry and his Create Food spell. * Saduj is a spy for the Oppression, who will tell you if you have the Oppression password (IMPERA) that he was sent here by Lord Blackthorn to destroy the Sandalwood Box. He can join you, but he will turn on you during combat. West Britanny South Britanny East Britanny Minoc * Rew, at the sailmaker, will tell you the Mantra of Sacrifice (CAH). He will also tell you about his mother Fiona. * Fenelon, at the sailmaker, will tell you to enter Minoc at noon to avoid the Sacrifice tax. * Delwyn, the beggar, can be given gold for some karma. He will also tell you that Shenstone, the armorer has been sneaking around town at noon. * Fiona, in the poorhouse, will give you free food if you ask. She also knows the word of power for Covetous: AVIDUM. Trinsic * Woolfe, the armourer at the Paladin's Proctectorate, will tell you to speak to his son Jimmy at the healer's about sailing. He also tells you that Sindar walks the walls of the city at midnight. * Jimmy, at the healer's, will tell you about the H.M.S. cape. He will tell you that plans for it are kept by Master Hawkins of the Oaken Ore. * Sindar, on the city walls at night, will tell you the word of power for Shame: INFAMA. * Gruman will tell you the Mantra of Honor (SUMM) if your Karma is high enough. Skara Brae * Froed will ask you to send a message to his father Greymarch, who is imprisoned in Yew, that his son is alive and well. * Flain, in his tower, will ask who sent you (judge dryden). He will let you join the Oppression if you give him the name of one of the Great Councillors. He will then give you the Oppression password (IMPERA) and tell you to speak to Elistaria in Windemere. * Saul, a ranger, will tell you to speak to Kindor at the healer's around 6PM to get more information on a shrine. * Kindor will tell you the Mantra of Spirituality (OM). He wil lthen tell you to speak to lady Janell in the Lycaeum to find the location of the Shrine. New Magincia * Kaiko will tell you about Councillor Hassad, who was taken away by Blackthorn. * Wartow will tell you the Mantra of Humility (LUM) if you pass a virtue test. * Katrina will join you. Blackthorn's Castle *Unless you have the Black Badge, the guards will throw you in jail. The Magic Carpet can help you avoid them. *It helps to have some Skull Keys to open some doors to get out safely. *Blackthorn will arrest you if you do not know the Oppression password (IMPERA). Otherwise, he will allow you to freely roam the castle. **'Warning:' If you are caught by the guards, Blackthorn will execute one of your party members (usually Iolo, but not always). If this happens, whoever Blackthorn kills is permanently dead; they are erased from your saved data and can never be resurrected by any means. *The crown is on the fourth floor. The gargoyles will attack you as you approach. The crown prevents enemies from using any magical effect in combat, including abilities such as daemonic possession or wisp teleportation. Cheats/Easter Eggs * You can move the moongates. During the daytime, search the spot on the ground where a moongate rises and you'll find "A Strange Rock". 'Use' this rock anywhere else to bury it, and that's the new location for the moongate. Common usage: Moving New Magincia's gate to Buccaneer's Den. * Use the 'Yell' command and type "FLIPFLOP". All tiles will flip on both axises. Type it again to flip everything back to normal. * After booting the game, press "J" before the "Origin Systems" sign comes flipping at you and it will skip all the menus and go straight to "Journey Onward." * Free horse at the wishing well in Empath Abbey. You can wish for either a "horse" or (as we did when we discovered the egg) a "ferarri". :=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Courtesy--of--The--Dock-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=: <->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<-> <-> <-> <-> Ultima V Solve <-> <-> Written by, The Blue Dragon <-> <-> Solved 2:38 pm (cst) 3/1/88 <-> <-> <-> <->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<-> >=< >=< >=< Many thanks to Aaron, Erik, Mike, and Dan for the help and/or info >=< >=< in solving it. Well, this is for all of you amateurs (hehe) who >=< >=< haven't solved it yet.... >=< >=< >=< <->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<-> <-> <-> <-> Call this board: <-> <-> University of Piracy (20meg AE/CF) 415/994-2758 <-> <-> <-> <->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<->=<-> Ultima V has to be the most challenging game I have ever played, or will probably play for quite some time. My compliments go out to Richard Garret for this excellent game. There are a few dead giveaways in the game though. For example, I took notes of >EVERYTHING< everyone said (word for word). I could tell when someone was withholding information because I would only get about 2-4 lines out of them. Now, If a person told me 1/2 to a page of text, I knew I was done with him. Ideas for the next one, right? Well, in order to solve U5, you must do the following: -Obtain all 3 shards from the underworld -Use the shards to destroy the Shadowlords -Retrieve the Scepter, Crown, Amulet, and Sandlewood Box -Become 8th level -Completed all of the shrines quests -Be 'Ordained' by Brittish when you sleep -Then enter the 'hole' to the center of the world, wind your way around (up and down levels, of course) and free Lord Brittish Got it? Didn't think so... Here is a more in depth description of the above: 1) Obtain all 3 shards: These are found in 'obvious' places in the underworld. I remembered to write down only two of the coordinates, sorry I can't tell you the Third. (C0,50) and (B0,B8) are the only two I know. To obtain your coordinate hit -2 (on a //gs) or --2 (on a //e). This will spit out a long number. The last 4 digits are your current coordinates. Note: 0,0 is to your upper-left (as if you were in the 4th quadrant of a plane). 2) Use the Shards: Go into each of the castles (Empath Abbey, Serpents Hold, and Lyceum) and find the flames of Truth/Courage/Love. You then must position yourself directly below it. Next summon the Shadowlord who is opposite that flame (Truth summons Falsehood, Love summons Hatred, and Courage summons Cowardice). To do this shout out their names (Falsehood: Faulinei, Hatred: Astaroth, Cowardice: Nosfentor). THe shadowlord should appear directly above the flame, pass a turn so that it walks onto the flame, then use the correct shard. It will give you this little song and dance then say ...doom has been wrought! And the shadowlord is gone forever! 3) Retrieve Lord Brittish's articles: The scepter is in Stonegate (94,4A) or is the reverse? well it is either (94,4A or 4A,94 I'm looking off of my maps and forgot which way is which). Well, you go in there and grab it. NOTE: you MUST have the flying carpet by now to get over the traps or you will instantly die upon touching the traps (nice, huh?). The Crown is on the top level of Blackthorns castle (behind the magically locked door). THe Amulet is in the underworld (lower left part of the world approximately 70,D0 give or take a dozen) and finally the sandlewood box is on the top level of Lord Brittish's castle (again behind magically locked doors). To get it you must play the following tune on the harpsichord (678-987-8767653) and that will cause a section of the wall to disappear so you can grab the box. 4) Level 8 Well, this is quite obvious. You need at least 6,400 experience to do this...Takes quite some time. 5) Quests You must go to each shrine, it will give you a quest to go to the codex (E9,E9) where it will tell you some pretty important info. The last time you go there (the eigth time) you will get some other info. This is the translation: Beyond shades egress in the centre of the underworld there is a place of darkness. Beyond this darkness lies the gate to the core of the world. When thou art ready thou must call forth Veramocor to unlock the gate and venture past ethereal words and stealers of souls. That which the world hath, dost awaits thy coming! 6) Once you have completed steps 1-5 (not necessarily in that order) Lord Brittish will come to you while you sleep and say something like: Thou art now armed and thy must now complete thy destiny! You are then off to #7! 7) Enter the hole (80,80 in the underworld) and get down to 8th level. Somewhere on the 8th level is a room which looks like a room in a town. You must go stand before the mirror. It will suck you in and your done! Here is some other important info: Virture/Mantra/Word of Power chart:(probably the most important chart there is) Virtue Mantra Word of Power Dungeons Honesty Ahm Fallax Deceit Compassion Mu Vilis Despise Valor Ra Inopia Destard Justice Beh Malum Wrong Sacrifice Cah Avidus (unknown) Honor Summ Infama Shame Spirituality Om Ignavus (unknown) Humility Lumm Veramocor (unknown) Mystical weapons/armor are at (e9,e9) in the underworld The runes can be found in any ordinary encylopedia (to help you translate the encrypted text). _________________________________________ | | | Be it known that on | | the Third Day of | | the Ninth Month | | of the Year | | One Hundred | | Thirty-Nine | | | | Drago the Avatar | | | | Save the life | | of our sovereign | | Lord Brittish, thereby | | saving our people | | and our Land | |_________________________________________| I can't wait for U6! That ought to be REALLY challenging! :=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Happy---Sailing-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=: Category:Walkthrough Category:Ultima V